evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree of Life
The Tree of Life (עץ החיים) is a term from the Hebrew's system of exegesis, named , to describe a diagram composed of 10 Numbers and 22 Letters. The ten Numbers are the ten utterances of God in the first chapter of Genesis (בראשית) in which He wrought the universe, with the 22 letters of the Hebrew alefbet interpolated between these Numbers. The Hebrew word for Numbers is Sephiroth (plural, used to refer to the entirety of the Numbers) while the Hebrew word for Number is Sephirah (singular, used to refer to a specific Number). These two English words will be used throughout this article. During Third Impact, after the Mass Production Evangelions crucify Unit-01, they form an inverted Tree of Life around Unit-01 by resonating their A.T. Fields. The figure of the Tree of Life also appears twice in the opening credits, these two glyphs from the opening credits are examined in more detail below. The Sephiroth also appears reflected on the ceiling and floor of Gendo Ikari's office. Arber Sephirotheca Tree of Numbers. Robert Fludd M.D. born in 1574 in Kent, England, was a Christian mystic and scientist. He penned the diagram to the right. 10 Numbers The ten Hebrew names of God allotted onto each of the Numbers by Fludd are fairly standard. The interesting parts of this diagram are Fludd's attributions of the Christian Trinity onto the Tree of Numbers. †''' Here, Crown is given a crown of nine points, showing it's presidency over the nine lower Numbers. Each point may be attributed to each letter of אין סוף אור, see sub-heading 2.3 '''‡ Fludd has written יהוה when Iah is spelt יה The Name of God, יהוה, is seen associated with particular Numbers along the trunk of the Tree. י''' is touching Crown while associated with Wisdom as the Father, The tip of. '''ה with Intelligence as the Mother. ו''' with the Lesser Countenance of Mercy, Fear, Glory, Victory, Honour, and Foundation, but particularly with Glory as the Son. '''ה with Kingdom as the Bride. Formative Names The ten palm leafs that share Kingdom as their base have written upon them the ten angelic orders that are allotted on the Tree in יצירה. Fludd ascribes the nine orders of Christian angels to each of the Numbers from Crown to Foundation, Kingdom is ascribed Soul. Systema Sephiroticvm X Divino Rvm Nominvm System of Numbers of 10 Divine Names. Athanasius Kircher born in 1602 in Thuringia, Germany, was a Christian mystic and scientist. He originally penned the diagram to the right. 10 Numbers You will notice that each of the Numbers has written about it the names of the Numbers again, for each Number is said to have 10 Lesser Numbers within it. Essentially there is a further Tree within each Number. When this is repeated through the 4 Worlds we count 400 Numbers in total, which shares the same numeric value of the final letter of the Hebrew alefbet, ת. 22 Letters These are usually counted from 11 to 32, although Kircher writes them from 1 to 22. א ב ג Seventy-two Central Powers. Totius TRINITATIS influxus deferem, burning away the influx of the entire TRINITY. ד Reciprocus 50 Portarum et 32 Semitarum, between 50 Gates and 32 Paths. ה Aquarum divinae misericordiae, Waters of divine mercy. ו ז Ignium divinae iustitiae et iudicii, Fires of divine justice and judgement. ח ט Misericordiae et Iustitiae, channel between Mercy and Justice. י Seventy-two Right Powers. כ ל Seventy-two Left Powers. מ נ ס Canalis reciprocus Victoriae et Honoris, Channel between Victory and Honour. ע פ צ ק ר ש ת אין סוף Ain Suph. There are said to be three stages preceding the process of emanation in qabalah that parallel Genesis (בראשית) i:i-v. אין meaning Not, this foreshadows the first three supernal Numbers. אין סוף meaning Without End, this is the highest aspect of the Tree we can conceptualize as אין preceding it is nothingness. אין סוף foreshadows the first six Numbers. אין סוף אור meaning Limitless Light, this in it's concentration is called Crown. It contains within it the nine following Numbers. Horizon Æternitatis Horizon of Eternity. The Horizon of Eternity is simply the horizon between Crown and Limitless Not. 50 Portæ Lucis 50 Gates of Light. This is the Count of Omer as written of in Leviticus (ויקרא) xxiii:xvi. These 50 Gates are the 7 Lesser Numbers within each of the 7 lower Numbers (see sub-heading 2.1), 7 x 7 = 49, with Intelligence itself as the 50th Gate by which Moses received the Torah from God. :See this link for more information. 72 Potestates, medius, sinisto et dextra 72 Powers, central, left and right. This is the Name of 216 Letters Divided found in Exodus (שמות) xiv:xix-xxi. Each of the three verses is composed of 72 letters, when each verse is written by βουστροφηδόν order, they reveal by appending the suffixes יה or אל an order of 72 angels. 216 letters in total made up of three verses of 72 letters, (216 x 3 = 666, the Master Number of Glory). Outside of strictly Jewish qabalah these 72 names or angels are attributed to each 5 degree semi-decan of the zodiac (5 x 72 = 360), to the cards of the taro, and so on. When these names are written in reverse some believe they parallel the 72 demons that king Solomon is said to have bound in the Western tradition of magic, this is relevant as one of the glyphs from a book attributed to Solomon appears in the Dummy Plug Plant. Furnishings of the Temple & The Three Worlds The two Altars, the Menorah, the Table of Shewbeard, and the Tablets of Moses on Kircher's diagram are all furnishings of the Tabernacle (משכן, literally "Place of Dwelling" see Exodus (שמות) xxv), which later became the furnishings of Solomon's Temple. The Place of Dwelling was split into three parts, the Outer Court, the Holy Place and the Holy of Holies. Each of these three parts are ascribed by Kircher on to each of the triads on the Tree of Emanations. *The Outer Court lay behind a veil of cloth, removing it from Earthly influences, and contained both an altar of fire as well as a altar of water (the associated triad is named Mundus Elementorum, World of Elements by Kircher in his diagram). *The Holy Place lay behind another veil and contained the Menorah and the Table of Shewbread of 12 loaves amongst other objects, these are patent representations of the 7 Luminaries and the 12-fold Zodiac (the associated triad is named Mundus Orbium, World of Stars). *Behind the last veil lay the Ark of the Covenant which contained the Tablets of Moses (the associated triad is named Mundus Archetypus, World of Ideas). 35 Principes amisericordia originem ducentes et 35 Principes aseueritate originem ducentes 35 Princes who have their origin in Mercy and 35 Princes who have their origin in Severity. 248 præcepta Legis affirmatiua et 365 præcepta Legis negatiua 248 positive precepts of the Law & 365 negative precepts of the Law. As well as the 10 Commandments received by Moses on Mt. Sinai there are a further 613 instances in the Torah where God either permits or forbids certain actions, these further commandments are called מצווה. God permits 248 actions which are called positive laws, while forbidding 365 actions which are called negative laws throughout the entirety of the Torah. The number 248 is ascribed to the microcosm as it is the number of major bones in the human body. While the number 365 is ascribed to the macrocosm as it is the length of one solar year. Here, Kircher has associated the 248 positive laws with the Number named Magnificence and the side of Mercy, while the 365 negative laws has been associated with the Number named Fear and the side of Severity. Notes *The English words for Sephiroth (ספירות) and Sephirah (ספירה) are Numbers and Number in this article. The most accurate translation of Sephirot/Sephirah in English is "counting", it is most accurate to write them in numeric form then as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, &ca. The English name of each Number follows Kircher's diagram rather than the modern translations to avoid confusion. *The Sephiroth also appears reflected on the ceiling and floor of Gendo Ikari's office. In Episode 19 (in further mystical symbolic allusion) the silhouette of Gendo at his desk, along with his reflection on the floor, form a Category:Religious and Esoteric References Category:Terminology See also *Guf *Soul *Dummy Plug Plant Category:Religious and Esoteric References Category:Terminology